Ali and The Land of Sorenia
by LeilahFromTheAvalonSky
Summary: Ali is a light blue hedgehog, accompanied by her trusted friend, Joy the fox on her journeys in Sorenia.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever heard of a knight that can fly on bat wings? Or a princess that can put a dragon to sleep with a song? Well, hundreds of years ago, there were. This story takes place in a World called, Sorenia, A land filled with mythical and magical creatures, And in this wonderful tale, you will hear the story of : Ali and the Princesses of Sorenia

CHAPTER ONE

Ali and her friend Jaylynn were taking a evening walk, when all of a sudden a pink and blue wisp of wind blew past them. "What in all of Sorenia was _that?!"_ Ali asked disapprovingly, But when she turned to Jaylynn, she was gone! Ali's eyes were wide open in shock. She took a few steps backwards, and heard a crunch. She looked down, and her eyes drifted over a crumpled up letter. She reached down and picked it up, her eyes searching ever corner and crevice of the sheet of the envelope. When she was satisfied that it wasn't harmful, she ripped in open, and another wisp of blue and pink wind blew out of the letter.

When the light finally died down, bright letters started to appear: _Good evening, is it not ,Ali?_

_Well, I should start before this gets to far…..I've seen you in the country…I've tested you with obstacles…_

_And I think you're finally ready. You see, there's a witch in the land, And as you should know, they're not welcome here. But before you try and randomly stop her, I need you to find the princesses and Princes of Sorenia. You will find a different princess/prince in each kingdom…so please hurry!_

_Yours Truly,-_

But before she could read who it was from, a large gust of wind blew it away.

She saw it blow into a tree, but when she reached the tree, it wasn't there.

" First Jaylynn disappears, then that stupid letter!" She muttered halfheartedly.

"I wonder what she- I mean he- OH JUST IT, ment by a witch!"

She groaned wondering what she should do. " Should I take the risk of being killed?

Or kick my feet up and lounge for the rest of my life? Hmmmmm….OH YEA! Hey Joy!" Joy, a brown fox, turned around and ran over to Ali. "What is it? What is it? I want to know nooooooow!"

Ali gave her a tired look. "If you had to chance to _save the world_, would you do it?" Joy started to jump up and down. "Yes oh yes oh yes! Why? Are you going to save the world?!" Ali gave her another tired look and motioned joy to come with her. Joy looked confused, but that was normal.

When they entered Ali's house, Joy refused to sit down. Instead, she was jumping up and down.

"So! What is it? Oh, and where's Jaylynn?" Joy asked In anticipation.

Ali sighed, and said, "You see, I got this letter saying I need to _save the world_ from some

Sort of _witch_, but before I saw it Jaylynn _magicly_ disappeared." Joy's mouth dropped wide open. "So….are you going to do And if you are, will you…you know…TAKE ME WITH YOU?!" Asked Joy in a high squeaky voice. By then, Ali was wide awake (but what do you expect from joy?) "Well….I guess…But we leave first thing tomorrow! So be ready!" Joy stood there, half in shock, and half in astonishment, just then, Joy saluted and ran out of the house.

Ali wished that those wonderful hours of sleep could've lasted forever, She drempt of going to beautiful castles, filled with jewels, piled up just for her. A loud orchestra played in a ballroom, big enough to fit over a hundred people. She was wearing a long silk dress with lace and ribbons at the bottom. When she walked into the center of the magnificent room, a handsome prince stepped forward, and offered his hand. Ali blushed slightly, and They both started to dance. She felt like a thousand fireworks just went off in her stomach. When the dance was finally over, he led her to another room filled with paintings. She looked around the splendid room in awe. Suddenly a black and tall figure stepped out of the shadows, She was all black and was wearing a purple and black dress, with a large hat on. But she couldn't see her very clearly, because for some reason, her vision was getting very blurry. The black figure a loud, and evil laugh. The last thing Ali saw was a long a glowing wand, and a few sparks erupting from it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It was five o'clock, and Ali heard a loud banging at her door. Ali got up, walked over to the door. When she opened it, Joy fell in, it seems that she was leaning against the door so much that it was destiny bound.

"Serves you right.." Ali muttered. " Hey! Why aren't you dressed and ready?!" Joy almost yelled.

"Hmmm let me think.. MABEY ITS BECAUSE ITS FIVE IN THE MORNING!" Ali screamed, so loud that morning, that some people say it broke a world record. Joy just stood there. "Really? I ALWAYS get up at this time!" Ali stood there, not sure what to say. "Erm…I'll be out in ten minutes…" Ali groaned in a weary voice. "Ugh…. Can I wait inside?" Ali nodded and walked to her bedroom.

…

After about an hour of packing, and Joy nagging her about being ready, they were finally on their way to their first kingdom. "Sooooo, what's the first stop?" Joy asked in an excited voice.

Ali ignored her and kept reading the map. "Fine! If you want to be that way!" Joy whined.

Ali looked up to see a bright castle surrounded by water. 'Oh.. My…-" But Ali was cut off by a drawbridge falling to the ground. A out a hundred soldiers came running out, and surrounded them.

"Talk about a warm welcome" Ali said in a low hiss. Suddenly, a seal of two shades of gray, walked out of the castle in a long golden and silver dress. "What's the- Oh my gosh! Are you you okay?!" The seal ran over to the girls and gave a sharp bow. "Please excuse us for our bitter welcome. My name is Avalon, Princess Avalon to be correct." She said with a cute little smile. "Please, come inside!" And she motioned them to follow. Joy turned to Ali, and gave a little shrug. When they got in, they looked around with jaws dropped wide open. There were torches lit with beautiful golden flames. They reached a room, with a long table, with food stretched from every corner. "Please, sit down!" They sat down and sent her grateful smiles. "So, what brings you to my kingdom?" Ali looked straight in to Avalon's eyes and said, "Well…it seems that there's a witch in Sorenia…and I got a letter saying I have to find all the princesses and princes… you probably don't belive me though.." Avalon stared at her with wide eyes. "Tell me you're joking!" Ali shook her head no. Avalon smiled a little and nodded. "This isn't the first time…" Joy looked up. "Really?!" Avalon nodded. "Yep! A long time ago.. So I agree to come!" Ali smiled at those words. "Thank you so much!" Avalon got up. "Well, lets go!" As they were walking out, Ali stopped. "Avalon…What are you a princess of?" Ali asked in a low voice. Avalon backed up a bit. "I'm the princess of light!" She smiled and kept on walking. Ali walked slowly after them. "This map is HUGE!" Ali whined in a exhausted voice. "Well of course! Sorenia IS huge!" Avalon pointed out, in a cheery voice. Ali muttered a few things about how she can't stand those two, and how she was hungry, and tired…until she was almost screaming. Avalon was swishing her tail back and fourth in a hypnotizing way, while Joy was jumping up and down, talking about how exited she was to be on their 'adventure' A large black, turquoise, and white bird flew down gracefully from the clouds, and landed on the ground. Their eyes all grew very large at the sigh of the magnificent bird. Avalon rushed forward and crouched down. "I've seen this bird!" She squeaked. "Well, what is it?" Ali asked impatiently. "This is a twilight phoenix! Only princess Taylor owns one of these!" Both Ali and Joy looked at each other in confusion. "Er, who's Taylor?" Asked joy is a quiet voice. This was the first time that Joy had_ ever_ been quiet. "Taylor's the princess of swords and the night. But sadly, when most people go to challenge her, they don't always come back.." Ali turned to Avalon in shock. "Challenge? What do you mean challenge? I didn't have to challenge you!" Avalon just stood there, too embarrassed to speak. Ali heaved a loud sigh, and they all started off again. When Ali looked up, she saw the same dark phoenix. "Avalon?"

"Yes Ali?" she replied calmly. "Do you know…what the phoenix's name is?" Avalon pondered this question for a while. But when she was finally ready to give up, Joy spoke up! "Ooh! Ooh! I know! Her name! It's Fantasia!" Ali and Avalon just stared at her. "What? What did I say?" Joy asked is a squeaky voice. "How did you know that?" Ali asked in a amused sort of way. "Well….I saw her in a article at one point.. And you know just how much I love to read!" Joy squeaked. They both still had a very blank stare, when Fantasia let out a loud cry. They all looked up, only to see a dark cloud. "What in all of Sorenia?…" Avalon muttered. A large crack of lightning struck down to the ground, right in front of them. When all the smoke had cleared from the area, The same shadowy figure stepped out from the darkness. She was a black cat, she wore a long blue and black dress, with a matching black cape. She also wore a black witch's hat, with a feather sticking out from the side, and a necklace with a moon at the end. She had what seemed to be a wand in her hand. She walked forward a little and tilted her hat a little bit. She bowed, and then Gave them a devilish smiled. "Good evening ladies!" She muttered. She looked around and saw their frightened faces., and suddenly her evil smile, turned to a quiet frown. "Why are you so scared?" She asked in a loud tone. They all looked at each other, and started to shake a little. She started to get a little angry now. And as if it was an earthquake, there was a redish pink light, it almost looked like a force field. When the light finally died down, The cat raised her head a little and reached for her wand, that had fallen to the ground. Every so often, you would hear her give a quiet laugh. She raised her wand straight in the air, and lowered it so it was level with Ali's head. The cat had a bright smirk on her face. "Before you leave my presence, remember the name that had destroyed you….Seraphina!" Her wand glowed a bright purple, and shot seven long sparks that looked somewhat like thorns. But instead of hitting her face on, they started to circle her.

But…something was stopping them all of a sudden…It was a large snake! The snake was so huge, that it could've fitted twenty people on it. The sparks finally died away, and Seraphina just stood there. Too flustered to speak. "B-but…My plan…Hmph. Well, this isn't over! And she sent a large scowl over to the snake, as a large cloud of smoke erupted from the place where Seraphina was standing. Avalon looked over to where the snake was, and they all saw it slither away. "Avalon….What was that?" Ali asked trembling a little. Avalon looked up to see Fantasia still circling the sly, and said, "That…That snake was, Viper. Princess of snakes." Ali looked shocked at how Avalon said it, it was like she was just a pebble. When they looked over to Joy. Joy was curled up in a ball next to a boulder shaking. "Uhhh, Joy? Are you okay?" Ali asked in tired voice. "I-I….I HATE SNAKES!" Joy whined. "Oh. That's all!" Ali said happily. And for the first time, Joy scowled at her. Ali sighed and motioned them to follow. "Come on guys! We have to get a move on!" She shouted. And they both ran after


End file.
